User talk:D00MED2CREAT
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Those Hands page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 22:03, March 8, 2013 SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 04:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey The 'weird' category can only be added to admins. Just a little reminder. I've left it there since I really did feel that your story was weird, but please don't add it again unless you're a VCROC member or an admin. You're tearing me apart, Lisa! 07:02, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hello, D00MED2CREAT. Listen, could you do a favor for the Wiki? Could you please think an alternative title for your story, right now called "Darkness_(D00MED2CREAT)"? For housekeeping purposes, the title should be changed to something more...profesional. As "Darkness" already exists, I know you needed a way to make it be called like that, but it isn't correct. You can't edit the title yourself BUT you can tell me the title you want this pasta to have. I'll edit it. If no answer is given in one week, I'll have to think a title, but in respect to you, dear author, I left this message for you to decide what you want your pasta to be called. Thank you! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 04:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I have modified the title. Thank you for your help! Also, you may want to modify the link in your userpage :) I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC)